El calor de un sentimiento
by Valdemar
Summary: Shonenai HyogaShun. Hyoga está muriendo, atrapado en el ataúd de cristal en el templo de Libra. Algo lo hará volver a la vida, el fuego del cosmos de su mejor amigo, pero también el calor de sus sentimientos. 1er cap.: POV Hyoga; 2º cap: POV Shun
1. El calor de un sentimiento

**El calor de un sentimiento**

**Summary**: Ligero Shonen-ai Hyoga/Shun. Hyoga está muriendo, atrapado en el ataúd de cristal en el templo de Libra. Algo lo hará volver a la vida, el fuego del cosmos de su mejor amigo, pero también el calor de sus sentimientos. Eso le hará replantearse los suyos propios. Hyoga POV.

**Género**: General / Romance

**Pairings**: Hyoga / Shun

**Rating**: PG (K).

**Warnings**: Shonen-ai (amor chico / chico), aunque muy ligero.

**Disclaimer**: "Saint Seiya" y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation y Jump Comics. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

**NA**: Esto es un pequeño experimento, podríamos decir que mis primeros pinitos en el mundo del yaoi / slash. Sigo prefiriendo el romance het; de hecho mis parejas favoritas en Saint Seiya con estos personajes son Hyoga / Ellie y Shun / June. Pero me intriga muchísimo la devoción que tienen muchas autoras hacia el yaoi, y por eso quise intentar algo parecido. Normalmente, yo no soy de las que se inventan parejas yaoi "porque quedan bien juntos". Tiene que haber alguna prueba medianamente factible en el canon de que podría haber algo que interpretar; no me puedo sacar parejas y sentimientos de la manga. Y creo que, si hay una escena en Saint Seiya que pueda llevar a conclusiones sobre sentimientos de ese tipo, es la del Templo de Libra durante la batalla de las 12 Casas (he leído ya un par de fics sobre esta temática, pero he de aclarar que fue hace mucho tiempo y que yo he enfocado la historia desde mi propia perspectiva de las cosas, así que nada de plagio).

No digo que esta escena quiera decir necesariamente eso, sólo digo que es una de sus muchas lecturas (en las que mucha gente coincide, además). Aunque para mí, tanto Hyoga como Shun son heteros (lo serán hasta que Kurumada diga explícitamente que no); en esta historia he explorado un romance entre ellos. Es un shonen ai muy ligerito, así que no asustará a nadie poco acostumbrado al yaoi (como yo misma). No sé cómo me ha salido; en parte lo he hecho para ver si podía hacer buen slash o no. Así que, si no te gusta el yaoi, no lo leas; hay muchísimas historias het estupendas de Saint Seiya. Pero si te gusta, continúa leyendo; tal vez te merezca la pena.

* * *

**El calor de un sentimiento [Hyoga]**

No siento nada. No siento dolor. Apenas intuyo una ligera frescura invadiendo mis sentidos que poco a poco se van desvaneciendo, pero sé que no es más que un espejismo del frío que me aprisiona. Es mi mente la que, sabiéndome encerrado en aquí, me envía esas señales de frescor. Pero me encuentro muy a gusto. Después de años soportando el intenso frío de Siberia, tengo la sensación de haber vuelto a casa.

Me estoy muriendo.

Lentamente me sumerjo en un sueño eterno y, para ser sincero, no es una sensación desagradable.

No lamento morir joven. Tampoco me importa la humillación de haber sido derrotado; después de todo, quien lo ha hecho ha sido alguien insuperable. No deja de ser una ironía que mi maestro, aquél a quien he admirado y respetado más que a mi propio padre, y gracias al cual me he convertido en lo que soy, haya sido el artífice de mi muerte. Ojalá le hubiera presentado más batalla, pero él tenía razón: el recuerdo de mi madre me entorpeció en el combate. Debí haber sido más frío… aunque tiene gracia, ahora lo seré, y eternamente. Este ataúd helado se encargará de eso.

Aun así, para mis circunstancias, hice lo que pude: el combate nunca habría podido acabar de otra forma. Lo único que lamento, y más allá de lo que pudiera expresar, es no haber sido de más ayuda para Seiya y los demás. Ojalá hubiera aguantado un poco más.

El tiempo pasa, en mi mente persisten apenas unos ligeros recuerdos residuales que contienen evocaciones que cada vez significan menos para mí. Sé que en alguna parte hay un reloj, y que el tiempo corre más velozmente de lo que cualquiera podría pensar, y que cuando el plazo acabe sucederá algo horrible. Pero todo eso queda fuera de aquí. Dentro, en este sarcófago cristalino, el tiempo se ha detenido y mis pensamientos cada vez van más lentos. Poco a poco, me dejo caer en una nada blanca y dulce, casi cálida. Sé que si me abandono al sueño acabará todo; pero, por otro lado, es tan tentador… estoy tan cansado…

Pero algo me sacude y aviva mis sentidos, sacándolos del mortal letargo en el que estaban inmersos. Hay alguien frente a mí, frente a mi ataúd, mirándome. Percibo sus cosmos familiares y la alegría de verlos hace estremecer mi cosmos por un breve instante. ¿Serán…? Oh, Atenea… ¡sí lo son! Son mis amigos. Están todos ahí: Seiya, Shiryu, Shun… Se me hace raro no ver a Ikki, me pareció haberlo sentido hace tiempo, como si su cosmos explotara… Además, él siempre se ha unido a nosotros cuando la situación se pone desesperada, y si ésta no es una situación desesperada, que alguien me diga cuál lo es.

Aunque no puedo verlos ni oírlos, sé que están ahí, y puedo discernir sus emociones. Sienten pena, rabia… todo por mí. Pero también están animosos, puedo sentir que su esperanza aún no los ha abandonado, como lo hizo la mía. Puedo notarlo. Asimismo, ahora advierto que están planeando destruir el ataúd de hielo para liberarme de esta prisión.

La intensidad de sus sentimientos me conmueve y me estimula. Ahora lo recuerdo todo, ahora vuelvo de nuevo a sentir, en mi corazón, la fuerza de la misión que debemos cumplir. Igualmente, ahora siento, y más que nunca, la deshonra de mi derrota y mi deplorable impotencia. Si no me estuviera muriendo congelado, sé que mi rostro estaría encendido de vergüenza.

Intento hablarles, decirles que dejen de lamentarse por mí y que se marchen. No merezco siquiera que hagan el esfuerzo de salvarme. Lo siento amigos, lo siento de verdad. Vuestro esfuerzo es admirable y os estoy agradecido sólo por intentarlo, pero es inútil. Este ataúd nunca se romperá; lo hizo el mejor de los caballeros. Y, aunque por un milagro consiguierais quebrantarlo, es demasiado tarde: mi cuerpo está totalmente rígido y helado, y no podéis traer a nadie de la muerte. Ahora tenéis que seguir adelante y salvar a la princesa sin mí. ¡Por favor, dejad de perder el tiempo conmigo y empleadlo en salvar a aquélla que realmente lo merece!

Pero ellos no pueden oírme.

Siento cómo Seiya, siempre valiente y voluntarioso, desata sus Meteoros de Pegaso contra el féretro de hielo. Obviamente, es un esfuerzo inútil. Los Meteoros se estrellan contra el cristal de hielo, y noto una ligerísima vibración, pero nada más. El cristal de hielo creado por mi maestro, hecho para resistir siglos, absorbe la energía de cualquier ataque que se le lance, por intenso que sea, y se queda como si nada.

Los siento desanimados, frustrados, confusos. Dejadlo, por favor. Ya es demasiado tarde para mí… ¿no lo veis? Y, sin embargo, yo haría exactamente lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar. Consumiría hasta la última gota de mis fuerzas para arrancar a cualquiera de mis amigos de las garras de la muerte, aun sabiendo que seguramente sería un esfuerzo inútil, lo cual es en mi caso.

De repente… una fuerza ardiente y maravillosa inunda el lugar, un cosmos lleno de poder y energía, de bondad y sabiduría… ¿qué es? Percibo que mis compañeros, al igual que yo, se han quedado atónitos, aterrados. Esa energía… ¿es amiga o enemiga? Algo me dice que es lo primero.

Mis sospechas se ven confirmadas cuando el suelo se abre justamente igual que el Mar Rojo ante Moisés (mi madre me contaba esas historias de pequeño) e irrumpe en la estancia una caja dorada y llena de luz, que se abre revelando su maravilloso contenido. Es una armadura, una armadura de oro. Sin saber exactamente cómo (ya que no la había visto en mi vida), reconozco su cosmos. Es la armadura de oro de Libra. La armadura de Dohko, el maestro de Shiryu.

Mi maestro, al hablarme de las 12 armaduras de oro, me contó que la armadura de Libra era la más completa de todas, ya que incluía las armas que nuestra Diosa no permitía en las armaduras del resto de caballeros, unas armas tan poderosas como para destruir incluso una estrella. Al parecer, la sabiduría y buen juicio del caballero de Libra le granjeaban la confianza de Atenea lo suficiente como para que ella hiciera una excepción en su férrea norma de no permitir que los caballeros lucharan con armas, y le asignara la tarea de guardar las armas de oro para asegurarse de que, en caso de necesidad, otros caballeros pudieran utilizarlas pero sólo por una causa justa.

¿Por qué ha aparecido?... ¿Acaso el viejo maestro de los Cinco Picos se preocupa tanto por mí como para consentir que alguien que no sea él blanda alguna de esas armas para liberarme?... ¿Tanto vale mi miserable vida? No, no lo creo. Tal vez sea que yo estaba equivocado y que aún tengo una misión que cumplir antes de exhalar mi último suspiro, una demasiado importante como para dejarme marchar. Eso debería darme fuerzas para resistir. Así que resisto.

Las diferentes armas de Libra se van desensamblando de la armadura y Shiryu las esgrime con maestría pese a ser la primera vez en su vida que pone sus manos sobre ellas. Van por pares: nunchakus dobles, tridentes, espadas, bastones, nunchakus triples y escudos rotantes. Son unas armas maravillosas; cada vez que hienden el aire surgen estrellas. Se disponen todas alrededor de Shiryu, y éste las contempla pensativo, meditando cuidadosamente cuál es la que escogerá, cuál será la mejor para quebrar esta cárcel que me aprisiona. Se decide, y toma una de las espadas.

Blandiéndola con decisión, se dirige hacia mí, hacia el sarcófago. Levanta la espada, dispuesto a dar el golpe decisivo. Una parte de mí cree que no lo va a conseguir. Otra lo desea ardientemente. Ahora que he rememorado mi misión y otros me han recordado su importancia, quiero vivir. Necesito vivir, aunque sólo sea unas horas más.

La espada se abate sobre mí, y la recibo con una cálida sensación de bienvenida. Tal vez me mate, pese a la habilidad de Shiryu. Si no fuera por mi consideración anterior de no abandonar mi misión, no me importaría. Al menos, habría muerto peleando por conservar mi vida, y no ahogado en ese letargo humillante en que me había sumergido mi maestro, creyendo que me hacía un favor… ¡ja!

Pero la espada no me mata. Por el contrario, se abre paso entre el hielo inquebrantable, cortándolo como a mantequilla, sin rozarme en lo más mínimo. El ataúd resiste apenas un segundo más; pasado ese segundo, una luminosa mella va apareciendo en el medio y al final el cristal se escinde en dos mitades virtualmente idénticas. Abriéndose como un fruto maduro, estalla en mil pedazos que se estrellan contra el suelo y comienzan a fundirse, como si fuera hielo normal. El templo de Libra se llena de vapor de hielo.

Puedo sentir el júbilo de mis compañeros. El primer escollo está salvado, me han sacado de ahí gracias a la más que generosa donación del caballero de Libra. Y, sin embargo, todo ha acabado para mí. Yo no he vuelto; siento cómo sigo acercándome lentamente al reino de los muertos. Me han liberado, sí, pero demasiado tarde. Mis sentidos están yertos, mis miembros rígidos; la hipotermia se ha cobrado su presa o lo hará pronto. Lo lamento, Shiryu. Todo tu esfuerzo ha sido en vano.

Mis compañeros corren hacia mí. Seiya se inclina y escucha que mi corazón aún late, aunque muy débilmente. Se miran los unos a los otros impotentes, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué podéis hacer? Nada, que yo sepa. En un hospital, tal vez tendría una mínima posibilidad. En un templo del Santuario griego, perdido de la mano de Dios, ninguna. Y, por supuesto, ninguno de vosotros podéis abandonar vuestra misión de salvar a Saori para ocuparos de mí. Y yo no lo consentiría.

Pero, pese a mi oposición silenciosa, Shun decide quedarse. Considerando que allí sólo pierden el tiempo estando los tres a mi alrededor, pide a los otros que continúen la marcha y que lo dejen solo. Sé que él tampoco sabe qué hacer, pero él simplemente no puede abandonarme. Yo tampoco lo haría si estuviera en su lugar.

El pequeño Shun, tan dulce, tan afable; y sin embargo tan fuerte de ánimo. Sé que no debería seguir pensando en él como "pequeño Shun", que no le gustaría aunque nunca dijera nada para reprochármelo; pero no puedo evitarlo. Cuando volví a Japón, tras ganar mi armadura, al principio tenía un ánimo hostil hacia mis compañeros, pero los acontecimientos hicieron que acabara acercándome a ellos de nuevo. Creo que el carácter y la disposición amable del joven caballero de Andrómeda fue un factor decisivo, pese a que la audacia valerosa de Seiya o la sabiduría calmada de Shiryu también contribuyeran un poco. Pero Shiryu y Seiya siempre estuvieron más cercanos entre sí; y Shun y yo compartimos muchos combates, padecimientos y peligros contra los guerreros negros y los caballeros de plata, por lo que acabamos haciéndonos más íntimos. Era lógico que pasara.

Desde entonces, siempre lo he considerado como mi hermano pequeño, aunque nunca dejé que Ikki lo supiera porque me habría hecho papilla. Ikki adoraba a Shun (y… ¿quién sería capaz de no hacerlo?), pero era extremadamente sobreprotector y celoso en todo lo que se refería a su hermano menor. En ese momento lo ignoro, pero después sabré que Shun acaba de perder a su hermano, que ha caído luchando contra el poderoso Shaka. Y, pese a su dolor y a su tristeza, en lo único en lo que puede pensar es en ser fuerte para salvarme. Mi pequeño Shun. Eres el mejor de nosotros; tal vez no el más fuerte, pero sí el de mayor corazón. Siempre lo he sabido.

Haciendo gala de una fuerza que nunca habría creído capaz (después de todo, es un caballero como yo), toma mi cuerpo yerto en sus brazos y se inclina sobre mí, sosteniéndome paternalmente. Noto cómo empieza a elevar la intensidad de su cosmos. Ahora comprendo su plan, que consiste en darme calor a través de la energía de su cosmos. Un plan ingenioso, pero peligroso. Podría dar resultado, pero el riesgo de encender demasiado su cosmos y destruirse a sí mismo es muy grande, demasiado.

Shun sigue aumentando su cosmos… ¡Detente, por favor! No merezco en absoluto el riesgo, ni el sacrificio que estás haciendo por mí. Aunque consiguieras salvarme sin destruirte a ti mismo, el esfuerzo sería excesivo y estarías demasiado débil para continuar combatiendo contra los enemigos que nos esperan. Detente, amigo mío. Yo haría lo mismo por ti, no lo dudes, pero no quiero que tú des tu vida por mí.

Y, sin embargo, Shun no me escucha. Siento cómo su energía cósmica calienta mi cuerpo, dotando a mis miembros de calor y un principio de movilidad, desentumeciéndolos. Pero, y sobre todo, también da calor a mi alma. Su energía penetra en mí y capto retazos de sus pensamientos, emociones e incluso sus recuerdos. Sus sentimientos son aún más bellos de lo que había sospechado, pero a la vez me llenan de tristeza. Se considera a sí mismo débil por su desagrado hacia la violencia. Inseguro, poco valioso. Chiquillo ingenuo… ¿no te das cuenta de que eres tan importante como los demás, más incluso? Por lo menos, para mí… No tienes que envidiar a nadie en valentía y coraje; muchos de los supuestos héroes temblarían y retrocederían ante el sacrificio que tú sin embargo estás realizando sin vacilar. La pureza de tu alma es tan inmensa, que temo que te ocasione problemas en el futuro. La oscuridad siempre se ve atraída por la luz excesiva como la polilla por la llama, y, mi pequeño, tú eres luz. Una luz brillante que sobrecoge a quien la mira por su mismo esplendor e irradia un calor que es capaz de devolver a la vida a un pobre miserable como yo; eso eres.

No hay la menor sombra, el menor mal sentimiento dentro de ti. Tu alma está llena de belleza y nobleza, no guardas rencor alguno hacia todos aquellos que te han hecho daño: Tatsumi, nuestros hermanos del orfanato cuando se metían contigo, tus antiguos compañeros de la Isla de Andrómeda que abusaban de ti porque eras demasiado bueno como para arriesgarte a hacerles daño ni para defenderte. Tampoco hacia tu hermano, nunca hacia él, pese a que hubiera intentado matarte cuando estaba poseído por la ira o que fuera por él por quien has llevado esta vida de violencia que no deseabas. Ni siquiera hacia tus enemigos, todos aquellos guerreros que han utilizado la fuerza para intentar destruirte a ti o a quienes amabas. No hay el menor rastro de odio o resentimiento hacia nadie, y me hace sentir avergonzado por todas las veces que yo odié o guardé rencor a alguien por ofensas mucho menores que las que te infligieron a ti.

No, tu corazón sólo está lleno de bondad, de piedad y de amor. Amor hacia Saori, tu diosa. Amor hacia tus amigos, tus hermanos de armas y de corazón. Amor hacia tu hermano Ikki, y una especie de culpabilidad porque fue por ti por quien él aceptó su destino de entrenamiento en el infierno, y porque seguramente habría vuelto a hacerlo diez, cien veces más aunque hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba (yo también lo habría hecho si hubiera estado en su lugar). Amor hacia todos los que te rodean, hacia toda la humanidad, e incluso (cosa extraordinaria en un humano normal) hacia tus enemigos. Aunque durante el combate a menudo te veías invadido por la ira debido a la crueldad de algunos de ellos, al final te acababas dejando llevar por la compasión. Y… ¿no es la compasión el amor menos egoísta, el más generoso de todos?

Sientes amor hacia todo y hacia todos, mi querido niño; hacia tus amigos, hacia tus enemigos, hacia los que te quieren y hacia quienes deberías odiar. Sientes amor por mí, hasta el punto de jugarte la vida explotando tu cosmos hasta casi llegar al séptimo sentido intentando devolver el calor a mi cuerpo rígido por la congelación. No puedo menos que corresponderte. Si algo te ocurriera por mi culpa… creo que no querría seguir viviendo.

Me sorprenden mis pensamientos en este sentido. Casi parece que le esté hablando a una amante, más que a un compañero de armas. No puedo olvidar que, pese a su delicadeza y belleza armoniosa de sus rasgos, y pese a la dulzura de sus maneras, él sigue siendo un hombre. Y yo también. Los dos somos hombres, jóvenes (prácticamente niños aún) pero hombres, con vidas marcadas por la violencia y la rudeza. Fuertes, viriles, como debe ser un guerrero. Somos guerreros, no niñitas llorosas y románticas. En un mundo como el nuestro, los sentimientos no cuentan.

Y, no obstante, quisiera volver a la vida durante sólo unos pocos segundos aunque fuera apenas para estrechar a Shun entre mis brazos y agradecerle todo lo que está haciendo por mí, para despedirme y decirle lo mucho que significa para mí su noble gesto. Aunque no lo consiga, aunque mi cuerpo no logre recuperar el calor que necesita para vivir, mi corazón se ve inundado de una calidez y de una ternura que superan con creces cualquier agradecimiento normal. Salvo mi madre, y tal vez mi maestro, nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí, nadie había demostrado que le importara lo que yo sentía o lo que me pasara, si yo vivía o moría. Oh, Shun… La mayoría de las amantes no serían capaces de hacer por sus amados lo que tú estás haciendo ahora por mí.

Tal vez… tal vez eso no tenga ya importancia. Un amor tan sublime da igual de dónde venga, si de un hombre o de una mujer. Nunca me he sentido atraído por los hombres, no es que lo critique pero siempre creí que esas cosas nunca habían ido conmigo. Aparte de Shun, la otra persona con la que he sentido más cercanía, más intimidad, era mi antiguo compañero de entrenamiento en Siberia, Isaac, que murió en un desgraciado accidente causado en parte por mi imprudencia. Quería mucho a Isaac y aún me acuerdo de él por las noches, pero siempre tuve claro que él no era más que un amigo, un hermano. Siempre pensé que con Shun me pasaba lo mismo, y creo que hasta ahora había sido así, pero, después de haber visto la belleza de su corazón… no sé… estoy confuso…

Comienzo a comprender que, al enamorarnos, lo hacemos de una persona, no de un hombre o de una mujer. El género no es más que una apariencia externa y, heterosexual, homosexual o bisexual… no son más que etiquetas inútiles. Lo que amamos es el alma de las personas. Y, en Shun… realmente creo imposible no poder amar su alma.

¡Basta Shun, detente te digo!, suplico de nuevo mientras el cosmos de mi querido camarada estalla con una energía descomunal y su calor arrasa hasta el último resto de cristal de hielo que congelaba la sangre en mis venas, haciéndola circular líquida y ardiente de nuevo. Mi corazón se ve sacudido por la explosión de su casi séptimo sentido y es estremecido y golpeado como si le aplicaran una descarga eléctrica, y comienza a bombear de nuevo normalmente. Es absolutamente increíble pero, contra todos los pronósticos, está logrando su objetivo. Pero yo no me alegro en absoluto, sólo me esfuerzo para intentar despertar y pedirle que pare. Su éxito le va a costar muy caro y yo me siento impotente. Ahora que he descubierto mis sentimientos, lo más horrendo que podría pasar sería que él muriera para que yo pudiera vivir. No quiero ni pensarlo. Si pudiera llorar, sé que mi rostro estaría cubierto por mis lágrimas.

Por favor Shun, te lo ruego, no mueras por mí. Tienes que vivir, para que cuando yo despierte pueda decirte que yo… también te quiero.

Una segunda y última explosión del cosmos de Andrómeda aturde mis sentidos, quemándome durante unos instantes como si todo él, todo yo, estuviéramos en llamas, en cuerpo y alma. Después, todo se desvanece y pierdo incluso ese último contacto con el mundo real.

Lentamente recupero la conciencia. Me incorporo, estoy tumbado sobre el frío suelo de piedra del templo de Libra. Abro y cierro un par de veces los puños para comprobar su flexibilidad; crujen un poco. Aunque mis articulaciones están algo entumecidas, sospecho que es más bien debido al largo período de inmovilidad al que se han visto sometidas más que por efecto de la congelación. Ya no tengo nada que temer de ésta. Mi cuerpo ha recuperado su temperatura normal; incluso siento algo de calor. Estoy salvado.

Y… ¿gracias a quién? Al recordarlo todo, mis ojos buscan ansiosamente a aquél a quien debo la vida, más aún. Shun está tirado también en el suelo, a unos pocos metros de mí. Está inmóvil y tiene los ojos cerrados. ¿Acaso…? No, no, no… suplico interiormente mientras me precipito a su lado y le tomo el pulso, aterrado. No. Gracias a Dios, a Atenea o a cualquier otra divinidad que sea que nos proteja, él aún está vivo. Su corazón late débil pero perceptiblemente y, aunque su bello rostro está pálido y extenuado por el agotador esfuerzo que acaba de realizar, no parece ser nada de lo que no se pueda recuperar. Mi alivio es mayor de lo que podría expresar, y me limito a respirar profundamente.

Tomándole en brazos justo como él ha hecho conmigo sólo algunos minutos antes, acaricio su rostro con ternura, apartando de su cara algunos mechones de su sedoso cabello verde. Sin poder evitarlo, tengo los ojos arrasados en lágrimas… me da algo de rabia. No soy una niñita lacrimosa; soy Hyoga, el caballero de bronce de la constelación del Cisne, el guerrero de los Hielos. Soy, o debo ser, más frío que nadie. Pero ahora no puedo, simplemente no puedo. Tal vez el hielo domine mis poderes, pero el que había en mi corazón se ha deshecho igual que el cristal del ataúd de Camus bajo la espada de Libra, derretido por el entrañable sacrificio de este joven noble y valeroso que ahora acuno entre mis brazos. No me resisto al impulso de depositar un casto beso en su frente, tan bella y pura como su alma.

Me levanto y, con mi preciada carga en brazos, comienzo a correr para salir a toda prisa del templo de Libra. Mis emociones no pueden permitirme olvidar la naturaleza de mi misión. Resiste Saori, aquí me tienes de nuevo, dispuesto a dar la vida por ti. Aguantad, amigos, pronto llegaré para combatir con vosotros, por poderoso que sea el enemigo. Unos cuantos peldaños me separan de mi objetivo: el templo de Escorpio. Y me llevo a Shun conmigo. Ha agotado todas sus energías en su intento de devolverme la vida, pero sé que no le gustaría quedarse atrás: pese a su rechazo hacia la violencia, es tan responsable hacia su deber de caballero como cualquiera de nosotros. Y no se quedará atrás, al menos no mientras yo pueda evitarlo. Hasta que se recupere, le llevaré en brazos, hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.

Gracias, Shun. Me has salvado. No sólo la generosa explosión de tu cosmos ha dado calor y reanimado mis miembros fríos; el amor que emanaba de tu corazón ha proporcionado calor a mi alma y me ha dado fuerzas para resistir. Nunca te lo agradeceré lo bastante. Y cumplo mi promesa, diciendo en voz alta esas palabras que jamás creí que podrían salir de mi boca.

Te quiero, amigo… compañero… hermano... No sé cómo llamarte. Todas esas cosas, aun siendo ciertas, no son suficientes ahora para describir mis sentimientos hacia ti, que van más allá de todo eso; pero "amor mío" aún me suena un poco fuerte, aunque a medida que va pasando el tiempo me va pareciendo menos chocante.

Te quiero, Shun.

Da igual, dejémoslo así.


	2. No te dejaré marchar

**Hola a todos! Esta continuación no estaba planeada, pero karo-andromeda, la chica que me dejó mi primer review, me dio la idea de hacer también el POV de Shun, en plan díptico.**

**No sé cómo me habrá salido, porque he intentado caracterizar a Shun con el concepto de él que tengo en mi mente: algo más duro y severo consigo mismo de lo que la gente se cree, pero a la vez sin perder esa dulzura tan propia de su personalidad. Espero que no me haya quedado muy OoC.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review: a karo-andromeda (y también por la idea), Tifereth Wolfe, Princess of Kamui, mi querida masg, La Viuda Negra, Maiev-S, beautiful-sadness, andromeda0909, Carito357 y Alyshaluz. Y también a todos/as quienes dejen review a partir de ahora, si los hay. **

**Y cómo no, gracias por leer.**

* * *

**No te dejaré marchar [Shun]**

"Adiós, hermano. Continúa la lucha y destruye al maléfico Patriarca".

Las últimas palabras de Ikki resuenan una y otra vez en mis oídos mientras subimos corriendo los interminables escalones. Cada vez que lo recuerdo, las lágrimas acuden a mis ojos, cegándome, y me las limpio con gesto irritado. Hacen que me enfade conmigo mismo. Por la diosa, ¿por qué tengo que ser tan llorón? Seguro que lo último que querría Ikki ahora sería verme llorar como un crío por su muerte, y yo también detesto ser tan sentimental, pero... qué le voy a hacer. Así es como soy.

Aún estoy conmocionado. Jamás habría esperado ser testigo de la muerte de mi hermano, como acaba de ocurrir hace apenas unos minutos. Siempre pensé que yo sería el primero de los dos en morir. Era lo lógico, ¿verdad? Pero ha sido el bravo león el que ha sucumbido y yo, el débil corderillo, el que ha sobrevivido. Es absurdo. Parece el mundo al revés.

Pero en cuanto vi que Ikki dejaba que Shaka le quitara uno a uno sus cinco sentidos para poder fortalecer su séptimo, y cuando vi cómo lo aferraba con todas sus fuerzas para arrastrarlo con él, supe que todo había acabado para él. Para los dos. Aunque no pude evitar suplicarle que no realizara tal sacrificio, no me escuchó, como yo sabía que haría. Ikki es… quiero decir, _era_ así. Nunca dejó que nada se interpusiera entre él y su objetivo, ni siquiera la muerte.

Cuando todo acabó, cuando vi cómo la bella armadura de Virgo comenzaba a caer pieza a pieza en medio del templo, ensamblándose perfectamente –fue lo único que quedó de la terrible explosión que acabó con Ikki y Shaka–, caí de rodillas frente a ella, devastado por el dolor. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no estallar en sollozos allí mismo. Oh, Ikki... ¿por qué lo hiciste? Hacía tan poco que te había recuperado, y ahora te he perdido para siempre.

Seiya y Shiryu, que despertaron casi a la vez que yo y que también fueron testigos del extraordinario acto heroico y suicida de mi hermano, se quedaron casi tan aturdidos como yo. Uno de los dos, ni me fijé en cuál, puso una mano en mi hombro intentando reconfortarme y me sugirió amablemente que me quedara allí, pero para mí ya no había consuelo posible más allá de continuar nuestra misión. Tenía que continuar el camino allá donde Ikki no podría seguir. Si me quedaba allí, me volvería loco.

Además, también es _mi_ misión... maldita sea, soy un caballero de Atenea. Tengo que colaborar. Estamos apenas en la mitad del camino y ya cada vez quedamos menos: Ikki ha muerto, e Hyoga... él desapareció perdido entre dimensiones en el Templo de Géminis. Me siento terriblemente culpable por no haber sido capaz de ayudarle. Hice todo lo que pude sosteniéndolo con mi cadena, pero no fue suficiente y mi amigo se extravió entre todos los planos que existen. Por lo que sé, podría encontrarse en cualquier parte del universo.

¿Estará vivo aún? Ni siquiera lo sé, pienso desazonado, no percibo su cosmos. Pero no puedo permitirme angustiarme también por ello, no debo dejar que eso me desconcentre en este momento. Saori depende de nosotros y, aunque poco, sé que algo podré ayudar, aunque me cueste la vida.

Nos detenemos: ya hemos llegado a nuestro nuevo destino, el templo de Libra. Está vacío. No creo que tengamos problemas en atravesarlo, ya que el caballero de Libra es Dohko, el maestro de Shiryu, y él siempre se mostró a favor de nuestra causa. Afortunadamente, porque tenemos que apresurarnos. El tiempo corre demasiado rápido y sé que la vida de Saori se escapa por momentos.

Cuando entramos, todo está lleno de calma, de soledad. No es la serenidad extraordinaria y majestuosa que percibimos cuando penetramos en el templo de Virgo, pero también se respira bastante paz. Pese a que el templo lleva vacío desde hace generaciones –ya que he oído que Dohko no se ha movido de los Cinco Picos en siglos, ojalá supiera por qué–, la presencia del caballero de Libra se deja sentir en su casa. Es alentador.

Apenas hemos recorrido unos metros de la estancia principal del templo cuando una visión asombrosa y sobrecogedora nos hace detenernos, otra vez en shock, como si nos hubiesen echado a todos sendos cubos de agua helada. Al menos, ya sé la respuesta a mi pregunta de cuál fue el destino de Hyoga.

El caballero del Cisne yace encerrado dentro de una especie de receptáculo rectangular de cristal, que refulge como una joya gigantesca y esplendorosa. Parece un insecto atrapado en ámbar transparente, un diamante enclaustrado en un cubito de hielo. Tiene los ojos cerrados y su aspecto, pese a todo, emana una dignidad desabrida, mortal. Se diría que es una estatua de cera moldeada así para permanecer en esa postura solemne durante siglos.

Seiya y Shiryu están tan impactados como yo. ¿Quién ha podido hacer algo así? Que yo sepa, nadie podía superar a Hyoga en cuanto a poderes glaciales, de no ser el caballero Cristal y éste está muerto. Además, este ataúd de hielo parece que sobrepasa con mucho incluso los extraordinarios poderes del maestro Cristal.

No se me ocurre quién puede tener unos poderes sobre el hielo tan absolutamente aterradores, hasta que Shiryu nos recuerda a Camus, el superior de Cristal, el maestro de Hyoga en última instancia. ¿Eso significa que a Hyoga lo ha matado uno de sus propios maestros? Es absurdo, Hyoga lo adoraba. Pero Camus no deja de ser un caballero de oro –no puedo olvidarme de eso, porque dentro de poco alguno de nosotros tendrá que enfrentarse con él– y seguramente debe ser fiel al Patriarca. Es tan triste.

Y yo estoy tan furioso. De modo que, ¿así acaba el valeroso, el excepcional caballero del Cisne, atrapado en el hielo como un insecto sorprendido por una tormenta helada? Un fin totalmente indigno de él. Esto es demasiado. Intento permanecer sereno, no están las cosas para que pueda permitirme el lujo de dejarme llevar por la ira y la pena; pero cada vez resulta más difícil. Primero he perdido a mi hermano, y ahora a mi mejor amigo.

Cuando tomé la decisión de acompañar a los demás al Santuario, a despecho de las súplicas de June, sabía que sería difícil, que tendríamos que enfrentarnos a dolor y pérdidas, pero nunca imaginé esto. Sería menos difícil si fuera yo el que muriera. Pero ir viendo cómo caen una a una las personas a las que más quiero, no concibo un sufrimiento más insoportable. Me siento tan inútil, tan impotente.

De repente, todos percibimos un destello dentro del ataúd de hielo, una pequeña vibración de energía cósmica que procede de Hyoga. Dios... ¡él aún está vivo! Una pequeña esperanza se abre paso en los corazones de todos. Hyoga aún vive, todavía queda una posibilidad. Aunque, claro, sólo si conseguimos sacarle de ese sarcófago helado. Si se queda ahí mucho tiempo más, el frío acabará congelando la sangre en sus venas y ni alguien tan habituado a las bajas temperaturas como Hyoga podrá resistirlo. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí, ya.

Seiya, tan impetuoso como siempre, descarga una ráfaga de sus más poderosos Meteoros de Pegaso sobre el cristal sin pensárselo dos veces, pese a las advertencias de Shiryu de que es inútil. Y, como es obvio, no consigue hacerle ni un rasguño. Claro, éste no es un hielo corriente, ni siquiera un hielo de resistencia reforzada como los que crea Hyoga. Este hielo ha sido creado por Camus, un caballero de oro, el Maestro de los Hielos, y es cien veces más fuerte que el más duro diamante.

Ninguno de nuestros poderes de bronce podrá mellarlo siquiera, como mínimo haría falta el poder de otro caballero de oro para agrietarlo. Tal vez... pienso en el poder del Sol del caballero de Leo. Casi me entran ganas de salir corriendo e ir a buscarlo. Pero enseguida recuerdo que él ya no está en su templo, que marchó a la parte baja del Santuario para enterrar a Cassius después de que éste se sacrificara para salvar a Seiya. No hay posibilidad. La desesperación y la impotencia invaden mi alma.

De repente, y como una respuesta a una oración no expresada, el suelo del templo de Libra se abre y de él surge la caja de una armadura... ¿la armadura de Libra? Vaya... así que estuvo ahí todo el tiempo. Shiryu la contempla, comprendiendo lo que significa su aparición, y asiente agradeciendo la generosa voluntad de su maestro que se la ha enviado para que pueda servirse de ella y salvar la vida del Cisne.

Las extraordinarias armas que incluye la armadura se desensamblan de ésta y Shiryu nos va explicando cuáles son, y por qué la de Libra es la única permitida por nuestra diosa que lleve armas, pese a la regla de que los caballeros sólo debemos luchar con las manos desnudas. Me asombra que Atenea y también Dohko permitan a Shiryu, que es sólo un caballero de bronce, que maneje estas armas; aunque, pensándolo bien, tampoco es algo tan raro. Después de todo, Hyoga es uno de los caballeros más fieles a Atenea y su vida merece hacer todo tipo de excepciones.

Shiryu empuña una de las espadas con decisión y asesta un único mandoble al cristalino sarcófago mientras Seiya y yo lo contemplamos estupefactos. Estoy algo nervioso, el golpe podría matar a Hyoga, pero hay que intentarlo. No podemos no hacer nada.

Y, entonces, ocurre el milagro. El hielo se agrieta, débilmente al principio, más intensamente después; y el gigantesco bloque se parte por la mitad y estalla. Los pedazos de hielo caen por todas partes, fundiéndose con una velocidad pasmosa.

Todos nos precipitamos a ver el estado de nuestro amigo. Aún está frío y su hermoso rostro de rasgos nórdicos tiene un color grisáceo, cadavérico. Daría cualquier cosa porque despertara y poder contemplar el bello azul claro de sus ojos, pero sé que no lo va a hacer. Hemos llegado demasiado tarde y la hipotermia está demasiado avanzada. No podemos hacer nada para reanimarlo. Oh, Atenea... hemos estado tan cerca. El destino es demasiado cruel, habiéndonos permitido sacar a Hyoga de ese ataúd, sólo para verlo morir.

Seiya, Shiryu y yo intercambiamos miradas de angustia. Sé lo que pasa por sus mentes, sobre todo la de Seiya. El reloj sigue corriendo. Por Hyoga ya no podemos hacer nada, piensan, pero Saori aún está viva y cuenta con nosotros. Creen que, ya que todos los esfuerzos hechos por Hyoga han sido inútiles, no pueden permitirse perder más tiempo y que deben salir sin más dilación hacia el siguiente templo.

El tiempo vuela y aún nos quedan cinco casas del Zodíaco por atravesar antes de llegar a nuestro destino final en las habitaciones del gran Patriarca. Y el tiempo que habíamos pensado recuperar en el templo vacío de Libra se ha desvanecido como por encanto. Creen que han hecho todo lo que han podido y deben irse ya. Y, Atenea me perdone... yo también lo pienso.

Quiero decir... _ellos_ deben marcharse. Yo no pienso moverme de aquí, de su lado. ¿Cómo podría? Sé que él tampoco lo haría si estuviera en mi lugar. Seiya y Shiryu deben continuar la misión; la vida de Saori es para ellos más importante que cualquier cosa, y para mí también, pero... no puedo abandonar a mi amigo a su suerte. No sé si podré hacer algo por él o no, probablemente no; pero aunque sea así, no morirá solo. Yo estaré ahí con él hasta el final, sosteniéndole la mano, aunque él no pueda sentirla.

Seiya y Shiryu parecen sorprendidos cuando les digo que yo me ocuparé de todo. No están acostumbrados a oírme hablar con tal decisión. Normalmente, yo soy más del tipo que escucha y obedece las órdenes de los demás, pero esta vez me hacen caso y emprenden la marcha. Creo que comprenden mis sentimientos. O tal vez creen que tengo algún plan, aunque no es así. El caso es que se van.

Respiro hondamente, intentando calmar mis tensos nervios mientras oigo sus pasos resonar a mis espaldas. Ahora Hyoga y yo nos hemos quedado solos. No hay nadie más que yo para salvar a mi amigo.

No se me ocurre qué demonios hacer.

Y, por primera vez durante estas angustiosas horas, siento miedo de verdad.

Me doy cuenta que, hasta ahora, lo había tenido muy fácil. Siempre había tenido a gente encima diciéndome qué hacer, cómo actuar. Si tenía un problema, siempre había podido acudir a Ikki, o, durante mi entrenamiento, a mi maestro Albiore. Por los dioses, hasta June tenía más resolución que yo. Pero ellos no están aquí, y lo que decida yo puede suponer la vida o la muerte para Hyoga.

La responsabilidad es espantosamente real. No pienso dejarle morir. Cueste lo que cueste, tengo que pensar en algo que haga reaccionar a su organismo, darle calor como sea.

Calor… de pronto me acuerdo de algo fundamental aprendido durante mi entrenamiento. La energía cósmica puede exteriorizarse de varias formas, una de ellas… como calor. Mi corazón late más deprisa, emocionado al darme cuenta de que, en realidad, sí tengo en mi mano la salvación de Hyoga. Le daré calor elevando mi cosmos, incluso explotándolo si hace falta.

Sé que mi cosmos es fuerte; todo lo fuerte que yo no soy. Mi propio maestro afirmaba orgulloso que ningún otro de sus alumnos tenía una energía cósmica como la mía. Albiore… otro ser querido al que perdí sin poder evitarlo. No pude hacer nada por él, al igual que no he podido hacer nada por Ikki. Pero, por Hyoga, _puedo_. Y lo haré, sin importar el precio.

No soy estúpido. Sé lo que me juego. A pesar de las alabanzas de mi maestro en cuanto a mi manejo del cosmos, sé que aún no tengo mucha experiencia en extraer todo su potencial. Si me quedo corto Hyoga morirá y habré desperdiciado la mayor parte de mi energía de forma inútil –oh Saori, perdóname–; pero si me excedo… si me excedo seré yo quien muera.

Está bien. Asumiré el riesgo. Probablemente no terminaré este día con vida, si no muero aquí será alguno de los caballeros de oro quien acabe conmigo; así que si salvo a un amigo por lo menos mi vida servirá de algo, me digo. Así que apoyo a Hyoga sobre mi regazo al tiempo que empiezo a elevar mi cosmos, procurando que la mayor parte de energía que emito se vierta sobre él y pueda calentarlo.

En realidad, morir para salvar a otra persona sería una muerte digna, por lo menos más digna que morir dándome de golpes contra un enemigo, caballero de oro o el que sea. Mi muerte tendría un significado. No es que quiera morir porque sí, pero el sacrificio me parece mil veces más útil y honroso que el combate. Supongo que estará relacionado con mi constelación guardiana.

De todas formas, no serviría para mucho más… soy el primer sorprendido de que mi entrenamiento en la isla de Andrómeda no me matara, a pesar de que estuve al borde de la muerte en muchas ocasiones; y aún más de que la armadura me escogiera a mí para ser su caballero. A mí, de entre todos los candidatos que había en la isla, muchos fuertes y poderosos. No sé cómo he acabado siendo caballero, con lo que aborrezco la violencia.

A ver, me gusta ayudar. Cuando el señor Kido, o el propio Albiore, nos hablaban de qué era ser caballero, decían que consistía sobre todo en ayudar a los más débiles y en dar lo mejor de ti mismo para mantener la paz y la justicia. Y claro, yo soñaba con ello. Claro que en esa época no pensaba en las implicaciones prácticas que venían con esa meta tan idealista: combates, luchas y sangre. Cuando me di cuenta, sentí deseos de dejarlo; pero no lo hice para no decepcionar a Ikki, que había ido al infierno por mí.

Hay tanta gente a la que quiero, que han confiado en mí, y a la que temo defraudar… Ikki, Seiya, Shiryu, Saori. Albiore, June. Hyoga.

Hyoga. Mi mejor amigo, mi segundo hermano. Una de las personas más queridas en el mundo para mí. Si fueran Seiya, o Shiryu, o cualquiera de nuestros compañeros de bronce, intentaría salvarlos, por supuesto, pero por Hyoga… mentiría si dijera que con los demás sería igual. Y es que Hyoga es especial. Los quiero mucho a todos, pero a él… mucho más.

Sonrío tristemente, mientras mi cosmos sigue elevándose más y más. Realmente no sé qué pensaría Hyoga si escuchara eso de que "le quiero más que a los demás". De un chico a otro… suena raro. Puede que se asustara, que pensara que estoy enamorado de él o algo así. No sería el primero que piensa que soy gay, y no lo culparía. Cómo me fastidia tener este aspecto andrógino y esta voz delicada; y mi armadura no ayuda mucho –¿_tenía_ necesariamente que ser rosa, sólo porque representa a una mujer?–. En fin, sólo tengo trece años, confiaba desarrollarme al crecer y poder tener un aspecto un poco más varonil.

Aunque como probablemente no viva más allá de hoy creo que no tendré mucho tiempo para eso. Me moriré con este aspecto de niño… peor aún, de _niña_. ¡Qué rabia!

Siempre he sido la "niñita" del grupo. Sí, admito que en el fondo me dolía, que me habría gustado ser tan maduro como Shiryu, tan independiente como Hyoga o tan fuerte como mi hermano. Pero no: yo siempre era el de la carita de chica, el de la lágrima fácil, el "sensible". Y cuánto lo odio, aunque sea verdad. Me gustaría ser menos sensible, porque tal vez así podría luchar más fácilmente y ser mejor caballero. No necesitaría que mi hermano me fuera salvando en prácticamente cada enfrentamiento que tengo con un enemigo, y dejaría de ser un estorbo. Pero así he nacido y así seré toda mi vida… vamos, la poca que me queda.

Inmerso en mi autocompasión, me distraigo hasta que vuelvo a la realidad y me doy cuenta de que mi plan para calentar a Hyoga con mi cosmos no está yendo todo lo bien que debería. Lógico, ya que yo no estoy esforzándome todo lo que debería. ¿Hasta para esto voy a ser un inútil? No, de eso nada. Pondré todos mis sentidos, daré todo lo que pueda de mí y, cuando ya no pueda más, me esforzaré para dar aún más. Hyoga no morirá, no si depende de mí.

Se me ocurre que, en este tipo de casos de hipotermia, otra fuente de calor que puede ayudar es el cuerpo humano mismo. No sólo le daré el calor de mi energía: le daré también mi propio calor.

Así que le tiendo en el suelo, ahora tibio a nuestro alrededor tras haber estado recibiendo ondas de mi energía, y me pego a él. Le rodeo con mis brazos, uno mis piernas a las suyas, y le estrecho contra mi cuerpo, intentando transmitirle todo el calor que pueda, tanto de forma física como con mi energía.

Mmm... así, en esta posición, me siento muy pero que _muy_ raro. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico antes, de hecho nunca había estado tan cerca de nadie. Y, no sé si es porque se trata de Hyoga o qué, pero… no es desagradable. En absoluto. Le tengo tan cerca que un mechón de su flequillo dorado me hace cosquillas en la nariz; y la sensación incómoda se empieza a transformar en otra que no puedo identificar pero que también me hace cosquillas en el estómago. Pero no quiero, no _puedo_ prestar atención a esas distracciones: podrían costarme la vida de mi amigo.

Hyoga…, llamo en silencio. Hyoga, ¿me oyes? Estoy aquí. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo. Pero tienes que echarme una mano, ¿vale? Tienes que resistir. No te abandonaré, le digo, mientras le tomo de la mano, entrelazando mis dedos en los suyos, para que sepa que estoy ahí.

Yo ya estoy sudando por el calor, pero él sigue sin responder. El miedo vuelve a invadirme, y las lágrimas me queman los ojos, amenazando con desbordarse. Parpadeo con furia para hacerlas desaparecer, no queriendo soltar a Hyoga ni para limpiármelas con las manos.

¿Será posible que todo lo que estoy haciendo sea en vano? No, no va a acabar así, pienso, y me esfuerzo por elevar aún más mi cosmos, tanto que me quedo sin aliento, pero no desisto. Hyoga, no voy a dejar que mueras. No voy a dejarte marchar. Pero tienes que luchar, ¿me oyes? Por la memoria de tu madre, por la Diosa, por lo que más quieras, pero ¡_LUCHA_!

Mi cosmos está ya al borde de la explosión, y casi no puedo pensar. Me parece oír una voz en mi interior, con un timbre muy parecido al de Hyoga, suplicándome que me detenga. Debo estar tan al límite que hasta sufro alucinaciones, pero de todas formas ignoro la voz. No puedo ya retroceder, y aunque pudiera no lo haría. Si eso puede despertar a Hyoga, lo haré, aunque eso me cueste la vida. De todas formas, mi vida tampoco vale tanto, y menos comparada con la suya.

Sí, daría, _daré_, mi vida por él, no una sino mil veces. Y no sólo porque él valga más que yo, sino porque yo… yo…

No puedo acabar la frase. Mi cosmos explota. Es como un trueno sin sonido, como un latigazo que golpea todo mi ser con fuerza gigantesca. Si antes sentía el calor, ahora me siento arder, como si absolutamente todo lo que percibo fuese puro fuego. No había sentido nada parecido desde que me enfrenté al caballero de Fornax, en la cabaña de Saori, perdida en las montañas. Pero ahora el fuego viene de dentro de mí, y el recuerdo de aquel infierno se me hace tibio comparado con este despliegue abrasador de mi propio cosmos.

Me sofoco, no puedo respirar. En sólo unos segundos, la oscuridad me envuelve. ¿Será esto la muerte?

Pero aunque lo sea, no me arrepiento de nada.

Antes de que las tinieblas me alcancen por completo, un último pensamiento acude a mi mente.

Vuelve Hyoga, vuelve… tienes que vivir. Por Atenea… por tus amigos… por mí.

No te dejaré marchar.

Hyoga…

* * *

"Te quiero, Shun", creo oír a través de mi inconsciencia. Es la voz de Hyoga. Jamás imaginé que él, precisamente él, me diría algo así. Debo estar soñando. ¿La ensoñación de la muerte, tal vez?

Tras lo que parece una eternidad, abro los ojos lenta, perezosamente. ¿Qué ha pasado? Creo que me desmayé… al menos no estoy muerto.

Lo veo todo borroso, pero noto que no estoy en el suelo, sino en movimiento. Alguien me está llevando en brazos. ¿Quién será?, me pregunto. ¿Seiya, Shiryu? ¿Ikki…? Aunque él está muerto, recuerdo descorazonado.

Mi visión se aclara y la alegría me invade al ver quién está cargando conmigo. Su cabello dorado, su mirada intensamente azul como los mares del Norte, su piel bronceada y muy cálida, contrastando con su armadura, blanca y fría como el hielo. Y su sonrisa, lo más bello y cálido de todo.

–Hyoga… estás vivo…

–Sí, y tú eres un imprudente –me dice con severidad, pero lleno de alivio. Por un instante, me recuerda a Ikki–. Pudiste haber muerto.

–Pero no lo he hecho. Todo salió bien –miro a mi alrededor, y me doy cuenta de que estamos en una casa diferente–. ¿Dónde estamos?

–En el templo de Escorpio.

–¿Me has traído en brazos hasta aquí? –pregunto asombrado.

–¿Habrías preferido que te hubiese dejado tirado en Libra? –sonríe, con ese punto desafiante y pícaro que le hace tan atractivo. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y me limito a sacudir la cabeza.

Valió la pena. La habría valido incluso si yo hubiera muerto. Pero me alegro de estar vivo, porque así puedo verle, hablarle, sentirle. Estar en sus brazos me llena de una intensa emoción y a la vez de una enorme timidez. Mi corazón late a gran velocidad. Su mero contacto despierta en mí un montón de sentimientos y sensaciones que no creí descubrir jamás.

Así que, ¿quienes me criticaban tenían razón y ahora me gustan los hombres? No, no lo siento así. No me gustan los hombres. Quien me gusta es únicamente él. Hyoga.

–¿Puedes sostenerte solo? –asiento a su pregunta, y él me deposita suavemente en el suelo. Me encuentro un poco aturdido, pero puedo andar–. Me quedo. Yo combatiré al caballero de Escorpio.

–¿Estás loco? –protesto– ¡Has estado a punto de morir! Todavía debes sentirte débil, y…

–Me encuentro perfectamente –asegura con firmeza. Conozco su obstinación, y sé que no podré hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero de repente su mirada se suaviza al ver mi expresión–. Y es gracias a ti. No te preocupes, puedo luchar sin problemas.

Me da la impresión de que quiere abrazarme, y a mí me gustaría que me abrazase, pero se conforma con poner su mano sobre mi mejilla y mi cuello. Una caricia afectuosa, en plan camarada, se supone, pero que, sumada a su mirada, vuelve a hacer saltar mi corazón.

–Gracias, Shun. Me salvaste la vida. Y no de cualquier forma: arriesgaste la tuya para hacerlo. Nunca lo olvidaré.

Trago saliva, sin saber qué contestar.

–No habría podido hacer otra cosa –digo al final.

–Lo sé –sonríe–. Shun, yo…

–¿Qué? –inquiero, expectante, pero él parece vacilar y al final baja la mirada al suelo.

–Nada. Puede esperar a después. Vete con los demás –se gira hacia el guardián de Escorpio, el peligroso Milo–. Aún no he derrotado a ningún caballero de oro, y es hora de que empiece a cumplir con mi deber.

Ahora sé por qué no le podía dejar marchar, ahora puedo completar la respuesta que dejé a medias antes de que estallara mi cosmos. No podía dejarle morir porque le quiero, y no sólo como hermano, ni como amigo. Ya está, lo he dicho.

Creo que la respuesta llevaba tiempo escondida en mi interior, pero ésta es la primera vez que me atrevo a admitirla ante mí mismo. Lo más difícil será confesárselo al interesado, pero encontraré la manera, y las fuerzas. Tal vez no sea tan débil ni tan cobarde como yo pensaba.

Seiya, Shiryu y yo comenzamos a correr hacia la siguiente casa del Zodiaco, pero, antes de irme, mi mirada se cruza por una última vez con la de él, tan azul, tan hermosa. Deja de prestarme atención y se pone en guardia para enfrentar a su enemigo. Yo giro la cabeza a mi vez y reanudo mi marcha, esta vez sin mirar atrás.

Suerte, Hyoga. Lucha y derrota a tu enemigo. Tienes que sobrevivir, y yo, aunque sea más difícil, procuraré hacerlo también. Mi alma se llena de optimismo y confianza. Salvaremos a Saori y sobreviviremos juntos a este día. Sólo así podremos aclarar las cosas y podré decirte todo lo que tengo que decirte. Y tengo la esperanza de que tu respuesta sea positiva.

Y, entonces, nunca te dejaré marchar.


End file.
